Dream Sequence
by FireflyOfDeath
Summary: Selphie had just lost her parents in a car accident when she was 3, she's now going to the orphanage with Edea...but someone is always watching over her, a friends she had before she was born.I'm not good at summaries.,..just read it!!!
1. Child

Disclaimer: Alright...This came to me...in a dream...it was almost like I was remembering something that happened before I was born. Kinda' strange. but read it anyway. I like this fic. And I'm gonna put a certain character from Final Fantasy 8 in my place. ^-^ Enjoy!  
  
Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated any of my other fics,. ... I have really bad writers block! Can anyone tell me or help me out with what to do next in any of them!? If you could it'd be much appreciated. E-mail me at Fantasybeanies@aol.com . Do not laugh at the name! But anyway on with the fic! I especially like this one for some reason ^^  
  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
Chap. 1  
Child  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
  
It was another sunny day There. It was a paradise after all. A beautiful garden where the Guardians had wings. Gaurdians were beings with large white wings. They were always watching over you. I had one too. They had no names...well, not that I can remember...   
  
Well this particular day I was out playing with my Guardian. I was so attached to her. I would tell her everything. She was my best friend... but then one day I was summoned to a large room overlooking a small blue planet the third away from the sun. The planet was "Earth".   
  
"Why did you ask me to be here?" I asked my normally perky voice still shining through.  
  
A voice replied "It is time for you to be born on Earth..."  
  
My eyes widened "Now!? So soon?? But...but I'll miss my guardian!! I can't go...I can't leave her alone...I don't want her to forget about me.." I said my voice now extremely saddened.  
  
"You must...but before you are born...we allow you to see the events of your life...you will go through some tough times, but in the end it will be better, I promise" The voice reassured me.  
  
Before I could say another word. Events flashed before my eyes. Many events. Some sorrowful. Some the happiest moments. When it was over in a matter of seconds I could see the whole galaxy flashing before my eyes. Then it was over as quickly as it came.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
Her memories were totally erased of everything that ever happened. She forgot totally about the guardians. And what her life would hold in store for her.   
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The doctor walked up to proud new mother. "Mrs. Tilmitt, I'm proud to say you now have a healthy baby girl." He hand the baby to the mother.  
  
"I'm ... going to name her...Selphie....Selphie Tilmitt..." She said while holding the bundle of joy in her arms.  
  
(I was thinking of ending it here..but..I'll be nice ^^)  
  
_-Three years later-_  
  
"It has been decided then Edea will take Selphie to the orphanage. It was very tragic indeed that Mrs. Tilmitt and her husband died in the automobile accident. So we will leave Selphie at the orphanage hoping that someday she will find a good family..."  
  
"Yes, good day" Everyone in the room replied after the funeral and after the reading of the will.   
  
*^Outside the Orphanage^*  
  
Edea held three-year old Selphie by the hand, trying to explain to her what had happened.   
  
"Whewe's mommy??" I asked though I wasn't crying. I didn't understand any of this. Who was this lady taking me away from my house? I heard the lady say that mommy and daddy were going away. "Can I go wit' dem??" I asked suddenly feeling alone. Why would they leave me here with someone I don't even know? The lady looked at me sadly and replied that I couldn't. She had tears in her eyes. Why was she crying? I was so confused...  
  
Edea's POV: I felt sorry for this young child.Losing her mother and father at such a young age. She used to be so happy with her parents. Always laughing. Never was there a hint of a frown on her face. "Come now Selphie!" I said trying to cheer her, as well as myself, up. "I'm going to take you to my house...there are lots of other children you can play with. I'm sure you'll have fun..." I said opening the door to my orphanage.   
  
*^In the Orphanage^*  
(Back to Selphie's POV)  
  
"Booyaka! This pwace is ... big!" I said while laughing and running around. "Mwiss, didn' oo say dere wewe mowe ... mowe ... umm"  
  
Edea sighed and smiled "Children?"   
  
"Yeah!" I said grinning broadly.  
  
"Yes, Selphie they're outside and call me Matron"  
  
"Okey-dokey Matwon!" I said smiling before running outside.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
To be continued......  
  
Firefly: So how was it?? Please r&r! Thank you! *grins* Ok, Please, please, please review! This is my first Final Fantasy 8 fic ever! So cut me some slack...Anyway I'm begging ya' to review!  
  
Raijin: Yeah r&r, ya know?  
  
Fuijin: RAGE!!  
  
Firefly: *ahem* ... *sweatdrop* Poor Raijin-chan...any please review 2nd chapter will be coming up soon! **in the bg you hear sounds of Raijin getting ... injured** I'm gonna go work on chapter two now...Oh, and no, Selphie is not gonna be a kid the whole fic only for like Chapter one and two....anyway! Bai bai! 


	2. I Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, besides the guardians and stuff, but Selphie and co. belong to Squaresoft...I know...I want to own them....but want and...somethin' are two different things...yep...on with the fic....  
  
  
Dream Sequence   
  
Chap. 2  
I promise  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
  
  
I ran outside smiling broadly. "Booyaka!" I thought to myself as I saw a lot of other children playing outside. Two of them were fighting...two boys that both had blonde hair (Zell and Seifer) then there was a blonde girl and a brunette girl trying to break those two up (Ellone and Quistis) ...then there were two brown-haired boys one was standing close to the brunette girl (Squall) ...the other was sitting down looking at the ocean, apparently too fed up with all the shouting that was going on, on the otherside (Irvine).  
  
I ran over to the one who was alone, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled broadly. He got up from his spot brushing himself off.  
  
I held out my hand "Hi! My name ith Sefie!"  
  
He shook my hand and introduced himself as Irvine. I simply smiled "Okay Irvy! Are thee othews awways like that?" I asked pointing towards the other group who were all arguing.  
  
Irvine smiled slightly "Yeah, pwetty much..."   
  
The arguing stopped suddenly, and only one sound broke the silence for a while which was "Chicken wuss..." The argument started up again, but only two were arguing the two blonde boys. The girls and the other brown-haired boy who seemed to follow the eldest girl around came up to me.   
  
"Hey there! My name is Ellone, but you can call me Sis. Oh...this is my little brother Squall"  
  
"And my name is Quistis" The blonde girl said, the two still arguing were named Zell and Sefier.  
  
Squall, one of the Zell, and Irvy were all my age...Quisty and Seify were a year older, and Sis looked about three years older...  
  
I grinned "Hewwo! My name is Sefie!! Nice to meet ya!"   
  
The Sis and Quisty grinned back, but Squall...just stayed silent. Finally the arguing stopped but Zell started wailing, saying he was gonna tell Matwon. And Seify just walked away while Zell ran to tell Matwon.  
  
Seify walked up to the rest of us. "And who do we have hewe?" He asked looking at me with a small smile.  
  
"My name is Sef--"  
  
"Dat's none of youw buisness Seifew..." said Irvy stepping in front of me before I could finish my name. I wondered why he did that but thought he must have a good reason...?  
  
Seify growled a little "Get outta my way cowboy..."  
  
I could feel Irvy tense a little but he refused to budge.  
  
Seify stepped forward Sis and Quisty jumped in front of Irvy (since he was one of the youngest ones there and they had to protect him till Matron came)   
  
"Seifer! What are you doing? You know better then that..." Said a woman's voice who I recognized as Matwon. "Seifer, you'll have to go be in time-out until you learn your lesson...you upset Zell, and then were about to be brutal with Irvine..." Matwon said leading Seifer inside and into a different room.  
  
"Irvy?" I asked still looking toward the direction in which Matron and Seifer had just left.   
  
Irvy turned around "what?" he asked.  
  
"Why did yoo do dat? He was just askin' who I was..." I replied looking at him somewhat confused.  
  
"You don't understand Sefie, dat's Sefiew, he hates everybody..." He replied.  
  
"Does he hate Matwon?" I asked looking back at the now closed door.  
  
"Nope, I t'ink she's duh only one he likes..."  
  
I nodded slightly "Irvy, I'll be wight back okay?"  
  
"Where awe yoo goin' Sefie?" He asked.  
  
"Um...I have to go to da bathwoom..." I lied.  
  
"Okay.." He responded, and I ran quickly into the house. I looked into the nearest room and saw Matwon giving a lecture about what he did being wrong inside. I waited in the next room until Seify was in the room on time-out and Matwon was ... somewhere else.  
  
"Seify?" I asked walking into the room.  
  
He turned around (since he was facing the wall) "What do yoo want?"  
  
I sat down in a small chair next to him. "Seify? Why did Irvy and the others doo dat?" I asked.  
  
"Cause" he replied.  
  
"...cause what?" I asked.  
  
"...they're all afraid of me.." he responded "They wewe probably afwaid I'd hurt yoo, or somethin.."  
  
"...wewe yoo goin' too?"  
  
He shook his head. "I didn' have a reason too"  
  
"Okee, I was just wonderin'...why do yoo always fight with da others?"  
  
He looked at me for a few seconds then looked in a different direction, he wouldn't answer my question.  
  
"Okee...Oh...by da way my name is Sefie" I said grinning "And I already know your name is Seify!"   
  
"It's Sei--"  
  
"Seifer... ...what did I say? I said no talking to anyone... and Selphie, Seifer is in time-out, you're not supposed to talk to him..."  
  
I put on my best display of innocence...and puppy dog eyes. "I didn't know Matwon...I never had any siblings, and I was nevew in time-out before, so I didn' know..."  
  
Matwon seemed to give in... "Alright Selphie..." she said kneeling to my height. "Just don't do it again, alright?"  
  
I quickly nodded.  
  
"Alright...go play now Selphie..."  
  
"Okee!" I shouted. I ran out but then ran back in "Bye bye Seify!" I waved and ran back outside.  
  
=-=Next day Seifer in time-out again=-=  
  
"Seify I'm back!" I smiled.  
  
"Sefie?! You'we not supposed to be in hewe...if Matwon catches you then--"  
  
Matwon walked in right then...."Selphie Tilmitt! What are you doing back in here?!"   
  
I sniffled and faked cried. "Y-You said t-that I'm n-not sup-posed to t-alk to Seify...but I wasn't t-talking...I w-as j-ust keeping him c-c-c-ompany..." I wailed.   
  
Matwon dismissed me and said to go play. I waved good-bye to Seifer and mouthed the words 'I'll see yoo again' and ran off.  
  
=-=Seven monthes later=-=  
  
"Mewwy Cwistmas!" I shouted running around in small circles. "Heehee!! Come on Matwon! Cid! Wake up!! It's Cwistmas Morning!!" I shouted jumping on their bed.  
  
"Ah!! Earthquake!!" Shouted Cid sitting up in bed so suddenly it caused me to fall off the bed. There was only one thing I could do...cry.  
  
Matwon got out of bed quickly and ran to my side, so did Cid. "Oh...are you alright Selphie?" Matwon asked rubbing my back.  
  
I nodded my crying subsided a little. The door opened and Sis, Squall, Quisty, Irvy, Seify, and Zell rushed in.  
  
They all rushed over to me too. I wasn't one to cry...I had only cried once since I'd been there...and that couldn't be considered crying since I had faked it..  
  
Everyone asked if I was alright, Matwon patted my back to help me stop crying, and Cid apologized a zillion times.   
  
I sniffled once more and looked and the group who were still lookin' at me I smiled broadly, and got up. "Why you all so sad? Know what today is?" I asked them. They looked at eachother and shook their heads. "Silly!! It's Cwistmas!!!" I shouted. This was followed by other excited cries.  
  
"Can we open presents now? huh? huh? can we? can we? please??" Zell asked Matwon clinging onto her arm.  
  
Matwon and Cid smiled at eachother.  
  
"Can we ppplllllllllleeeeaaaasseeee open presents now?? can we? can we? please?! pretty please??" I asked.  
  
Matwon nodded and four 4 year olds, two 5 year olds, and one 7 year old ran to the room where the Christmas tree was.  
  
Immediately everyone found the presents titled to them and shreded the wrapping paper up to reveal their presents.  
  
Irvy got a cowboy hat, Quisty got a coloring book, Squall and Seify got a full box of of video games, I got a yellow dress, Zell got some fighting magazines, Sis got a book...I'm not sure what it was titled...something Chrono? I dunno...we all got other gifts too, but most are pointless to mention.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Monthes passed and before I knew it, it was the fourth of July and there werefour 6 year olds and two 7 year olds...Sis would be 10 right now...but she's gone...she was adopted...I haven't seen her since...two Christmases ago...I miss her...so does Squall. When she left, Squall...was even more quiet...he stayed detacthed from the rest of us...I looked up at the night sky which was full of fireworks, everyone was shooting them off...hah, except Zell, he didn't want too...so he just got sparklers and smoke bombs...Seify teased him about that...Even though I didn't have that baby voice and I could pronouonce their names right...I still called them Irvy and Seify and Quisty...and they still called me Sefie! So...life was sweet...I hoped it'd never end...but, it ended all too soon...  
  
=-=3 years later=-=  
  
Cid came into my room with a sad expression on his face. "Selphie...." he said kneeling to my height. "You have to pack your bags...with all your stuff...don't leave any of it here okay?" He frowned a bit but continued."You'll be very happy at your new home Selphie"  
  
"Where is my new home Cid??" I asked confused...this was my home. This is where I wanted to stay...didn't I have a choice?  
  
"It's a place called Trabia...it's..." Before he could finish a woman in a dark blue dress walked in. "Why, hello there little one. You must be Selphie!" She said in a sugary voice. I simply nodded.   
"Good! Then you're coming with us then" she smiled "Aren't you the cutest little thing? Do you have all your bags packed yet, sweety?" She asked. I shook my head.   
  
"Alright dear, I'll be waiting outside, come out when you're ready..."  
  
"Ok..." I replied watching her and Cid leave the room. I packed all my belongings which weren't much, and went to say good-bye to all my friends. Quisty and I were the only girls left so I gave her a big hug and told her I was going to some place called Trabia. "Don't forget me, k Quisty?"  
  
"I won't!" She replied "Try to keep in touch, k?"  
  
"I will! Now I gotta say bye to the others..." I went to go find Squall.  
  
"Squall, I'm leaving now..." I said once I found him.  
  
"......"  
  
"...I'll miss you too...jeez...say somethin' at least..." I continued and said good-bye to Zell and Irvy. But I couldn't find Seify... I had to go..they were calling me... I ran up to Quisty "Quisty! If you see Seify, tell him I said bye, k? I have to go!" I said running to the front of the orphanage.  
  
I got in the car, and the driver started to slow out of the driveway, all the time I was looking behind back to the orphanage...I cried silently for a few minutes then something caught my eye. It was Seify...running to catch up to the car. (Just imagine a little Chibi-Seifer with more childish features scrambling after the car...aww....that'd be so adorable!...okee...back to the story!) He finally stopped knowing he wouldn't catch the car. I put my hands and face close to the window, and I mouthed four simple words that I had said once when I was much younger to him...and they came true...I mouther the words... 'I'll see you again...' Then the car drove out of sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Firefly: yay! Perfect ending!   
  
Raijin: but it's not over, ya know?  
  
Fuijin: AFFIRMATIVE  
  
Firefly: No, it isn't over...this is only the begginning!! oh,...Raijin...  
  
Raijin: Oh yeah, r&r, ya know?  
  
Firefly: Okee, that's all!! Stop reading...  
  
Raijin: You don't hafta read this, ya know?  
  
Firefly: Bye bye! 


	3. Pandora

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except this fic, ok? Happy? I own the guardians and Pandora though, on wit' da ficcie!!!!  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
Chap. 3  
Pandora  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
"Heyyy!! Jan wait up!" i yelled slipping on my other boot.  
  
Jan sighed, rolled her eyes, and ran back to where I was. "Come on! Come on!! Hurry up! We're gonna miss the field trip!!" She yelled tugging on my arm, and dragging me out of my dorm, but before we closed the door I quickly grabbed my jacket, after all it was Christmas Eve. I was 13, and everyone at Trabia Garden were going on a field trip. To 'enjoy nature' or something like that.  
  
Jan ran as fast as she could to catch up with everyone else. Somewhere or another we took a wrong turn and ended up extremely lost. We were in a forest-type area, and with all the snow, clouds, and tree-tops we had no way to navigate ourselves to the right direction.   
  
I quickly got my nunchakus (sp??) out, and Jan got her whip out. I looked around cautiously for any monsters nearby. "Look out for any wild monsters or animals...we should stay close together, alright?"  
  
"Fine by me..." She replied looking a bit nervous. "What if we never getr back to Garden, and we starve? Or get eaten by wild beasts!?"  
  
"...um...we...we won't!! We'll get back! Just watch!"  
  
We continued to walk forward in hopes of finding the group, or atleast our way back to garden.   
  
"Selphie! Look out!!!"  
  
I turned around as fast as I could, just in time to dodge a monsters attack. "Eeewww! What is that thing!!!!?"  
  
Jan cast a scan spell. "It's name is Muu, it's weakness is fire magic, and I can't get a reading on it's HP!" She yelled.  
  
I nodded. "Fire eh? Well get a load of this!" I cast triple on myself, then cast 3 firagas on the enemy. All three attacks missed.   
  
Jan's eyes widened. "What the hell!? Magic never misses!!!"  
  
I stared dumbly. "T-That's what I thought!...Hey! Where're you going!?"  
  
Jan ran from the battle leaving me behind to do this fighting.  
  
"He--Hey!!!! Come back here!! ugh! Alright, um, maybe it has some magic that'll hurt him...um Draw! Pandora? What's that? ....oh well. Draw, Pandora!" I shouted. I recieved the GF Pandora. "Now it's time to follow Jan's example and run!!" I cried, then ran from the battle as fast as my legs would carry me.   
  
Jan ran up to me once I had safely escaped. "Selphie!? Are you ok??" She asked worried.  
  
I looked at her angrily. "You ran!!! Y-You left me behind!! I could've died!!" I shouted.  
  
"I know!! I-I'm sorry! I was scared! I'm not a good fighter like you are!!" She said tears springing to her eyes.  
  
I calmed down. "...sorry for getting angry...you alright? ... We should keep searching for the others...let's go!"  
  
"Okay..!"  
  
Before I left to follow Jan, I remembered about the 'GF' I had received from Muu. I quickly equipped it to me, then ran quickly to catch up with Jan and not get even more lost then I already was.   
  
We ran into another battle, facing a strange blue-dragon. Before Jan cast 'Scan' I summoned Pandora.   
  
Her attack was called 'Pandora's Box'   
  
Pandora looked like a normal person...er GF, but had black wings, ears like an elf, and her hair was dark purple and flowed all over the place. The area darkened to a pitch black shade and Pandora smiled sweetly and pulled out a small golden box, she slowly opened it over 100 monsters and evil entities came out of the box and attacked the enemy as they streamed past. Pandora faded laughing and everything went back to normal. The attack did 9999 damage to the enemy, and killed it.  
  
Jan and I stood staring. "booyaka....WE WON!!!!" I yelled.   
  
Jan laughed and we stood there listening to our echoes for a couple seconds. "Maybe we should try finding Garden now, ne?"  
  
"alright, and if we run into anymore battle, we've got Pandora with us!!"  
  
Jan smiled brightly. "Yeah! Now let's go back!"   
  
We ran into countless more battles almost one after the other, almost every step we took was running into a battle. I started to lose something else that I didn't realize (besides count of the enemies they'd defeated with Pandora)...I was losing my most precious memories, of the orphanage, I could still vaguely remember everyone...but I couldn't picture their faces...the rest was history.   
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
We got back to garden, and Jan and I ran inside, and laughed loudly. "YEA! We made it back!!" we cried in unison and did a little victory dance.  
  
"Oh yeah...I better get rid of Pandora, before Headmaster finds out we were using a GF...he'd get really really mad, and maybe even kick us out of Garden, we're not supposed to use GFs unless we're SeeD or about to become SeeD." I uneqquiped Pandora. "I'll kinda miss her y'know! The way she laughed and all. She was cool..." I sighed and ran outside and threw the little capsule that I put Pandora in, then went back inside. "Now, how about some hot cocoa??"  
  
Jan nodded. "I'm cool with that!" We smiled and raced eachother to the cafeteria.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_~*~*~*~*~~  
To be continued.   
  
Firefly: Yeah, Pandora was the GF that caused Sefie to lose most of her memories...  
Raijin: the one she talked about in the game, y'know?  
Firefly: Yeah...  
Fuijin: AFFIRMATIVE  
Firefly: *sweatdrop*  
Raijin: R&R, ya know?  
Firefly: Yeah! Listen to Raijin! Ignore Fuijin! Er... *looks at Fuijin* h-hey! You can't kick me! I'm the author!! I'm your friend!! (course that didn't stop you from kickin' Raijin...) AH! HELP!!! *runs away from Fuijin*  
Raijin: ... .... ..... ya know 


	4. Balamb

Dislaimer: I don't own FF8, I own this fic. Pandora...er....and um....yeah. And I own the Guardians!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RIGHT ON!!!!!!! sorry ¬¬;; go ahead and read...  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
Chap. 4  
Balamb  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
~4 Years Later~  
  
"Ohh...this place is so big it gives me a headache...and I miss Jan, and all my other friends" I mumbled to myself sadly.  
  
The bell rang in the background.   
  
"Oh no!! I'm gonna be late for class!!!" I cried, and ran off to find my class. While running through the hallway upstairs screaming "I'm LATE!" I ran into someone with brown hair in a messy hairstyle, and a scar that started above his left eyebrow and went to about below his right eye. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt, a black jacket, and a really cool necklace!  
  
"Waaaahh!!"  
  
The guy looked at me then asked if I was ok.  
  
I got up, well more like jumped up. "There. Tee-hee, I'm fine." I grinned. "Sorry. I was kinda in a hurry." I added then thought to myself 'this guy.....feels familiar...hmm...weird...oh well' "Oh yeah! Did you come from that classroom over there?" I asked pointing. "Is...homeroom over?"  
  
The guy nodded.  
  
"Woo! ...oh noooo...this place is so much bigger then my last garden! Oh hey, hey, do you think you could give me a quick tour of the Garden? I just transferred here from Trabia..."  
  
The man shook his head and said he didn't have the time.  
  
'What a jerk!' I thought but instead replied aloud "Oh, bummer. That's too bad...well see ya!" I waved and walked off leaving the guy behind.  
  
"hmmm...well I guess I'll just walk around the garden ..." I mumbled shuffling along the corridor. "Actually, I'm hungry...I'll go and try to find the cafeteria!" I nodded making my desicion and ran through the hall. Three people stopped me.   
  
"Violating *blah blah blah* rules...running in the halls, write her up" a tall blonde man atleast 6'1 said. He had the same scar as the first guy, but it started at the right eyebrow. He was wearing a grey trenchcoat, a blue vest type thing with a silver cross symbol in the middle, and black pants.   
  
"NAME" An albino woman said looking at me. She had a patch over one eyes, and the other eye was a redish rubyish color.   
  
"You better listen to Fuijin. She can be really harsh, y'know?" A black tall man said with black hair and dark eyes, after saying that we was kicked in the shin by 'Fuijin'.  
  
"NAME" Fuijin repeated.  
  
"er...Selphie..." I replied furrowing my eyebrows. Who were these people?! '...why does he feel familiar too!? this is so confusing...I'm getting a headache'  
  
The blonde man looked at me strangely. "...Selphie? ...Selphie Tilmitt?"  
  
I looked up. "Yep?" 'I knew it!! I knew, I knew him!'  
  
He scratched the back of his head. "...the name...sounds familiar for some...reason. Do I know you?"  
  
I sighed and shrugged. "I was hoping you could answer that question..."  
  
The man looked at me for a few seconds then turned away. "Come on Raijin, Fuijin. Let's go" The three walked away.  
  
I stared after them. A name entered my head for no apparent reason. "... .... ...Seifer?" I turned and ran a different direction.   
  
~Cafeteria~  
  
I finally found it, after running into the blonde man, who was evidently named Seifer, and his group Raijin and Fuijin, three times; but there I was. In the cafeteria and... "Booyaka...that's the longest line I've ever seen..." My stomach growled, and I stepped in line.   
  
~*20 minutes later*~  
  
I tapped my foot impatiently, and looked at my watch. I was third in line. I looked behind me and saw a blonde guy with a tatoo on the side of his face, and he looked extremely impatient...more so then me, if that was possible.   
  
I grinned broadly. "Hi! My name's Selphie!"  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Firefly: should I end it there??! ...yeah I think I will, r&r!!!! bai bai!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(you don't think I'm that evil do you!? No way! keep reading!!! Plus Raijin always says R&R when it ends!!  
Raijin: yeah, y'know?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The guy looked at me. "Name's Zell. Zell Dincht. Nice to meet ya." He shook my hand. (first one in the whole game to actually shake his hand...lol) "Are you new here? You don't look familiar..."   
  
I smiled. "I just transfered here from Trabia Garden...this place is waaayyy too big! Don't ya think?" I asked still smiling.  
  
He shrugged and looked around. "Yeah, I guess it's a sign that the place is too big when you can't reach the cafeteria fast enough to get hot dogs..."  
  
I grinned. "Are they good?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me, and opened his mouth to say something, then pointed to the line. "You can move up"  
  
I was now second in line.  
  
"I dunno if they're good. I've never gotten to dry them, just heard they were the best in the universe, but I'm always late"  
  
I nodded, then moved up first in line. "Um, can I have two orders of hotdogs please?"  
  
The lady looked at me, and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry miss, we just ran out. Try again tomorrow...These things sell quickly, I'll try to save some for you next time..."  
  
I looked at Zell. "Well, too late...I hear they have a training center here, right?"  
  
Zell nodded and we got out of line.   
  
"Alright! Wanna train with me??" I asked excitedly.  
  
He shrugged. "Sure, but I'm not gonna be looking out for you so, if you get hurt it's not my fault"  
  
I grinned. "Dont'cha go worrying about me! I'll be fine!!"   
  
He raised an eyebrow. "well, let's go!"   
  
"Race ya there!" I shouted then ran off.  
  
"Wait for mee!!!!" He cried and ran after me.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Firefly: Alright, now I'll end it. Gomen! Well, I gotta go! Ja ne!  
Raijin: r&r, y'know?  
Fuijin: AFFIRMATIVE  
Seifer: ... Am I supposed to be here?  
Selphie: I dunno...Booyaka...where are we?!  
Firefly: AGH! You're in my house!!!! only Fuijin and Raijin are supposed to be in here!!!!!   
Jan: er...oops?  
Firefly: AGH!!!!!!!!!!! What are you doing here!?!?!?!  
Selphie: ...whoa....what's this ..big black thing?  
Firefly: ...a TV...  
Selphie: ...ohhhhh......is this like a miniature garden?  
Firefly: NO!  
Seifer: ... what the hell are we doing here!?  
Firefly: I don-- ....   
*door opens*  
Mom: Honey, I'm ho-- ....who are they??  
Firefly: .....er....Mom, this is...Seifer....Fuijin....Raijin.....Selphie...and Jan....um..they're friends from school....they'll be er...spending the night...  
Mom: Alright honey; just don't be too loud, k? I'm really tired *goes upstairs*   
Firefly: ...phew... *zaps them back to FF8 world except Fuijin and Raijin*  
Raijin: In case you forgot...r&r, y'know!? 


End file.
